Pay Back
by Spazzila
Summary: She was given the ulitimate chance of revenge angainst the one man that had ever took her heart...and proceeded to smash it into little pieces now follow her in her mission to make Squalo's life a living hell SqualoOC comedy WILL include future LEMON s !
1. The Perfect Mission

The just-twenty-year-old strutted with her usual confidence down the halls of her family's Vienna compound, for she belong to the legendary assassin family the Giegue.

She herself was one of the top assassins, not because she was a complete master at her trade, but that she was skilled in all areas. She was a jack of all trades of sorts, see rather than pursuing one field, like most she balanced herself in all areas of assassination, making her able to turn someone's greatest strength into their down fall. If she went up against a master of martial arts, she would just pull out her gun, a skilled gunman she would use a knife, it was like an unbreakable circle.

But there was one area that she did so enjoy; seduction. Like a black widow she would lure them in and then, once they dismissed their bodyguards, she would strike. And now she was heading to her next job, her next kill, her next paycheck and her next promotion.

She pushed open the door to the office of the under boss that ruled over this compound. She walked in the lavishly furnished office and plopped herself down in one of the leather chairs, crossing her legs.

"So," She said tossing her light brown hair behind her shoulder. "I hear I have a new job."

"Yes you do, Scaltra Serpente," He said not looking up from his papers. "a reconnaissance mission of sorts."

"Oh," she said disappointed. "how boring, so what is it this time, a political man or an underworld dealer?"

"Actually on the surface it's a peace act, but actually we want you to collect information." The under boss explained. "The Ninth boss of the Vongola has asked us to send someone in to one of it's branches and to acquire inside information. Of coarse we will be sharing in this as well to get a grasp on the inside of the Vongola, just in case. We are allies and this is on the surface simply an ambassador program."

"Hmm, interesting, so which branch is it?" the woman, Scaltra, asked with mild interest.

"The Assassin Squad Varia." The man replied.

Scaltra's face was that of shock which quickly changed to a devious grin and she said in an amused tone "You don't say?"

"Yes, now do you accept your mission?" the under boss asked, paying no head to her change in attitude.

"Ecstatically." She replied rising from the black leather chair and leaving the room.

Scaltra made her way quickly to her room, wanting to pack and be on her way as soon as possible. She rounded a corner right into her best friend, Sonia.

"Oh, hey, Scaltra." Sonia said, her blood red hair serving as a halo of curls. "You sure look happy."

"Oh, I am." Scaltra replied the she commented absently, "I like your hair, red's a good color for you."

Sonia is a lot like Scaltra, a seductress as well, though not a confident in herself, she has a tendency of changing her appearance, one time her hair was bright green.

"Really? And why is that?" Sonia questioned.

"I just got a very good mission." Scaltra answered.

"Oh, I just got a mission too!" Sonia exclaimed. "It sounds very interesting, turns out this boy in Japan is the most suitable heir to the Vongola title as tenth boss, quite a juicy little piece of gossip, I'm being sent to monitor them help ease the boy into inter-family relations and such." She gave Scaltra a sly look "An ambassador mission."

Scaltra looked at her knowingly, "I got an Ambassador mission too."

"Oh, really? On who?" Sonia inquired.

"The Varia." That devious smile crept back onto Scaltra's face.

"Isn't _he_ in the Varia?" Sonia asked treading lightly on this subject.

"Yep." Scaltra grinned wider.

"Then why are you so happy?" Sonia was considering that you had finally snapped.

"This is the beginning of payback."


	2. Pranks

The limo carrying Scaltra pulled up to the Varia headquarters a couple hours out of Rome. She climbed out of the car clad in her usual corset like tube-top and short black skirt, armed to the teeth.

She lifted up her sunglasses, resting them on her head and took in the giant medieval style mansion. "Impressive." She said to herself.

There were three Varia subordinates at the door, most likely low caliber. One of them stepped forward saying; "My deepest apologies, Ms. Serpente, the boss and all of the other high-ranking officers are away on missions."

Scaltra approached him and putting on a (fake) sunny smile said, "That's understandable, I'm sure all of the fine men in the Varia are very busy." She leaned closer to the man and said in a teasingly seductive voice, "and call me Scaltra."

A brush touched the man's cheeks and he looked at the ground.

_'To easy.'_ Scaltra thought, internally smirking, she had him already. She knew he would be all to willing to do whatever she said. "Would you mind showing me to my room?"

"Oh," the man said snapping to attention, "of coarse." He whispered to the two men to beat it and, like a gentleman, opened the door for this woman who _obviously_ had interest in him.

He lead her through the winding halls of the mansion. The place just _oozed_ class, with it's lush red carpets with gold trim and the gold trimmed walls that were decorated in stunning works of art.

The man stopped and opened an ornately carved door to reveal one if the higher end guest rooms. The hardwood floor was covered with a large red area rug that was decorated with gold trim. This seemed to be the theme of the place for the curtains on the sides of the enormous arched windows on the back wall and the curtains for the giant four poster bed were similar. To her far right (for it was a very large room) was the king sized bed with antique nightstands on either side and there was a red fainting couch and changing screen next to the double doors that lead to the spacious closet.

Scaltra scanned the room, taking it all in. She had the very faithful man put her two huge bags near the bed, one full of clothes the other of weapons. Scaltra waltzed over to the man and with a fake look of fondness placed a hand on his arm and asked, "Would you mind all to much showing me some other parts of the mansion, like Squalo Superbi's room?"

There was a look of uncertainty in his eyes. Did she not like him did she have a thing with Master Squalo? He had been so sure they shared a connection.

She saw the hurt in his eyes and reassured him, "You see we knew each other a long time ago and I just wanted to see him, he is a dear friend." It almost physically hurt her to call him a friend.

"Oh," the man said in relief "but he and the rest of the higher ups are all gone on a mission."

"Do you know when he- _they_ will be back." She corrected herself.

"They should be back later tonight." The man said.

"Alright, well just show me his room and I'll take it upon myself to explore." She batted her eyelashes.

"Yes, Ms. Serpente." He responded biting his lower lip.

"Please, it's Scaltra.

The pair stopped out in front of another polished oak door like every other one that lined the halls.

"This is Mr. Squalo's room." The man said gesturing to the door.

"I see, thank you, you're excused." Scaltra said, her voice suddenly turning cold.

"Alright, Scaltra." The man replied with a smile.

"You may no longer permitted to speak so casually to me." Scaltra said her voice still ice. She had gotten what she wanted, he was no longer needed and if he ever was again she would simply reel him in again.

"But," he started.

"You're excused." She stated again.

He walked away hurt and confused.

As soon as he was out of sight she tried the door. Locked, no surprise, but no problem either. She pulled out the bobby pin that was holding her bangs out of her face and proceeded to pick the lock.

About a minute later the door was open and she was slipping in without a sound. She flicked on the lights to see a four poster bed in the same place as hers, there were several display shelves of swords, a couple couches in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table between them.

She grinned and strode over to the bed, took her purse off her shoulder and up ended it on the comforter. Out spilled her tools of destruction, first she grabbed the bottle of perfume that had a scent of old people and apples.

She carried it into his bathroom and after looking through the cabinet next to his sink she spied her target. She grabbed his cologne and unscrewed the metal cap. She caught a whiff of it and inhaled deeply, she found the smell quite intoxicating. She shook the thought from her mind and happily upended the bottle over the sink saying to herself with a grin, "That bottle must have cost him at least sixty euros."

She refilled the bottle with the repulsive perfume that her aunt had found for her several years ago and replaced the bottle where she found it.

She near skipped back to her bag with joy and pulled out her next trick. Now in her hands was a squirt bottle that she filled up at his sink. Now if his style is still like it was a few years ago then he was in for a treat. She threw open his closet doors and to her joy there was leather, and leather, and _leather._ She laughed manically, she check one of the tags on a jacket; 'Dry-clean Only'. She grinned and began to spraying every scrap pf leather with cold water until they were soaked through and through.

_"Let's see him squeeze his ass into those in a couple of hours."_ She thought.

Two down, two to go. She wanted to piss him off, but not to the point that he would attempt murder.

Next from her bag she pulled a screw driver and loosened the inside of his door handle, it's what he gets for locking his door.

And finally she placed her bag on the floor and threw back his covers. From her purse she drew out a bag of sand that she showered the bed with, getting it in between every layer of covers.

"And the final touch." She said taking out a little prewritten note saying; _I think we're almost even now…almost _and she signed it with a kiss leaving red lip prints. She tucked it under his covers and flipped them back into place. Slinking back out of the room to await for the Varia's return this evening.

**A/N:**** Well I sure updated that fast. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think, I love ya'll! ^^**


	3. Well Hello Dear

It was eleven o'clock at night when the double doors of the Varia headquarters entrance were kicked open and the boss of the Varia stomped in. He passed right by the woman sitting in the plush chair off to the side of the front door. He just said in an outraged tone, "If I'm not wasted in five minutes someone _is _going to die."

_'That must be their boss, Xanxus.'_ Scaltra thought recalling the files she had read up on. _'Age: twenty four, 188 cm tall, and 80kg. Son of the Ninth, recognizable by the scars he was given by his father one large one on his left cheek. Know for having a horrible temper and is a raging drunk.'_ She watched the Varia boss's from recede down the hall before he took a turn sauntering out of sight.

Next a man with wild looking hair came in calling after Xanxus, to distracted to notice the woman, "Boss, I'll get your drink, Boss!"

_'Leviathan.' _Scaltra recognized. _'Age: twenty three, height: 193 cm, weight: 90kg. Highly devoted to his boss, Xanxus to the point of obsession, fights with lightning.'_

Next a pair of people entered, one with blond hair covering his eyes, a crown placed on his head and a floating hooded baby.

_'The blond is Belphegor, sixteen, 170 cm, 58 kg. Was once royalty, killed his twin and joined the mafia turning out to be a prodigy.' _Information reeled through her head. And the baby, _'Mammon, age unknown, A high level illusionist. That's about all that was in the file about him, he's one to watch out for.'_

Belphegor looked at Scaltra and said to Mammon, "Ushishi, looks like we got a new toy." They didn't stop, just kept walking.

The next one she saw enter the door had the most outrageous hair she had ever seen, and that's taking into account all the exotic hairdos that her friend Sonia has tried.

She began matching him with one of her files, _'Lussuria, Age-'_

That's as far as her thought process got before there was a squeal and the raging homosexual was in her face.

"Oh~!" He said with a giddy look, "You must be Scaltra~!"

Scaltra blinked in surprise, this was hardly what she expected from one of the leaders of the Varia.

"Oh, I've been so looking forward to meeting you!" He continued. "It's so tough with all these guys, I've been longing for some female company! And you'll be living with us, I can't wait to get to know you better, Scaltra dear~!"

"Dear…?" Scaltra questioned the man's friendly behavior.

"VOOOIIII!" She heard a voice call from outside. "Why the hell do I have to carry the damn bags, you fucktards?"

And then there he was, silver hair swaying as he carried seven large bags in. He looked up with a glare for Lussuria and looked over at Scaltra and started to glare at Lussuria again when it hit him. He made a double take at the woman, grunge clothes that still had a hint of sexy, red smirking lips, long light brown hair, those constantly teasing hazel eyes. It was her; Scaltra Serpente.

He blanched and gulped, he was in deep shit now; and he knew it. The last time he had seen her she was throwing things at him yelling every foul word in all five languages she knew.

He knew better than anyone that she had a hell of a temper and a knack for revenge. He had gone to the same private school as her and Xanxus, one that was known for it's mafia kids, he vaguely remembers the boss of the Cavallone being in his grade. He still remembers when she, being younger than him and her classroom the floor above his, had dangled a kid out of the window when she was thirteen because he had been continuously picking on one of her friends, so she got revenge.

At the sight of him her plan of cool calm and collected flew out of her mind to be replaced with a mix of nervousness and murderous intent. She took a deep breath as he looked at her and then looked again, recognition coming into his eyes. She put on her signature smirk and rose from her chair.

"Hey there, Superbi." She said in an amused tone "You'll never guess what mission I was assigned."

_'That fucking tone.' _He thought _'She hasn't changed at all' _ his eye mildly twitched and he said, "Hello Serpente."

"Oh,~" Lussuria exclaimed, "You two know each other, fantastic~" Lussuria looked at the pairs face's. Hers was arrogance but deep in her eyes he saw spitefulness. And dear Squa looked like he had just eaten something that offended him but there was a little bit of something else that Lussuria couldn't place.

Squalo and Scaltra continued their stare down when she pulled her eyes away from him and looked to Lussuria. "Why don't you show me your room, Lussuria dear.~"

"Oh~ of coarse!" Lussuria said with delight. "Bye Squa dear~!"

Squalo watched the two walk down the hall and take a right to one of the twin staircases. Right before she rounded the corner she looked at him and grinned maliciously.

Squalo said the only thing that could possible come close to what he was feeling when he looked at that woman, "Oh fuck."

**A/N:**** ok I don't really know if anyone is actually reading this so if you are just like write a review and say hey ar some thing subscribe the story of fave it or some thing**

**Love ya anyway**


	4. You Know You Love It

Lussuria was practically dragging Scaltra down the hall by her hand, gabbing on about how stylish and modern his room was. They stopped at a door with a bright green 'L' on the front, Lussuria opened the door and borderline threw her in the room closing the door behind them.

"Isn't it great?" Lussuria gushed.

Scaltra's eyes went site at the sight before her. She's sure that at one point this room looked like the rest of the rooms in the mansion but now saying it resembles the room it once was is far fetched. Instead of hardwood the floor was covered in fluffy purple carpet with all kinds of beanbags and hanging chairs around the room. The man had a vanity and rather than an old four poster bed there was a large circular one covered in and orange comforter. And what was obviously the main feature of the room was the giant framed picture of Lussuria over the bed that was at least five by three feet.

"It's quite a sight." Scaltra replied to the man still taking in all there was to see.

"Oh~" Lussuria added, "let me show you the best part~!" He drug her over to the closet and threw open the doors.

Huge didn't begin to describe his closet. There must have been at least a million dollars worth of clothes in there and from what she could tell it was color coded.

"You see I had them convert the guest room next to mine into a closet," Lussuria explained to the gapping girl, "Of coarse Mammon informed me that this would officially take up the next three years of my salary, but I just couldn't help myself~!"

"This is amazing." Scaltra said as her inner shopaholic coming out as she approached one of the rows of clothes looking through it with envy.

"Oh, and one more thing," Lussuria blushed lightly, "You see I've always dreamed of having a girl friend so I kind of…" He motioned to a single row that was about twelve feet long full of distinctly girl clothes (the ones that he had bought for himself weren't very gender specific).

She didn't say anything at first going over to look through the rack. Half of them were costumes of some sort and all of them were very revealing. She turned back to Lussuria with a genuine smile, "This is so nice, you're a great friend."

"Yay~!" Lussuria cheered, "You call ed me your friend~!"

"hmm," Scaltra paused, "I guess I did."

"Come on try some on~!" Lussuria insisted.

"But," Scaltra started.

"No 'buts'." Lussuria said handing her and outfit. "get dressed."

"Fucking Boss." Squalo grumbled as he stomped down the halls, brandy dripping from his long silver hair. "I was just dropping off his goddamned bag."

He was now only dragging two bags, his and Lussuria's, having dropped of all the others to their owners along with a string a foul words about how next time he's throwing it out of the window of the fourth floor.

He stopped at the door with the 'L' on it, not bothering to knock, just kicking it open with frustration. What was revealed made his jaw go slack for a second.

For there was Scaltra in a bunny outfit that dipped far to low and had a skirt that might as well have not been there in the first place for all it covered up.

Lussuria and Scaltra looked up at the shark. Her expression that of shock with a hint of embarrassment, but she and Squalo quickly pulled their acts together, his the tough guy and hers the independent know-it-all woman.

Squalo looked to Lussuria and tossing the bag at him saying, "Here's your shit, scum."

Lussuria ignored his comment saying, "Oh~! Squa dear, isn't she adorable~?"

Squalo looked her in the eye and said, "She looks like a stripper."

She just smiled and looked behind her, "Oh, Lussuria dear, we forgot the ears." She turned around and bent over at the waist to pick it up.

Squalo's jaw tightened at the view, the skirt just barely her lingerie clad ass and her found himself unconsciously getting lower for a better look. He snapped up straight and cursed at himself, _'No you retard, that's what she wants you to do'_

She turned back to Squalo placing them on her head and said in that tone of hers, "What was that, Superbi, I didn't catch that." She could tell by his expression that he had tried to look. No matter what a man is a man, prideful, pervy and predictable.

Lussuria watched quietly, yeah there was definitely something up with them.

Squalo scowled, "Tch, I'm going to bed."

Scaltra smirked wider, "Good luck with that."

**A/N: ****hey you guys thanks for reviewing , I really do like writing this story and it kind of got me down thinking that no one was reading it thank you so much love you ^^**

**Oh and you probably won't begetting an update for a while cause I'm going on vacation to D.C. but I've got a long flight so I'll try**


	5. Yes It Was Your Fault

Scaltra sat next to Lussuria in the large dining room, nibbling on eggs benedict. Bel and Mammon sat across from them as they had been chatting for about fifteen minutes about each other's salaries (this topic compliments of Mammon). It turns out that Mammon makes the most of the Varia members followed by Bel and then after a large gap; Lussuria. Said homosexual was beginning on a rant of how he should be getting the most for all his adorable outfits when the door crashed in.

"VOOOIIIIIII!" an enraged Squalo shouted as he kicked in the door.

He looked like crap, he was wearing the dirty ripped and bloodstained uniform that he had come back from the mission in, there were bags under his eyes and a severed door handle in his hand. "What the FUCK is this?"

_'Damn,' _Scaltra thought_ 'I was hoping he would come down squeezed into his shrunken clothes, I guess that damn shark isn't that dumb."_

"Oh!~ Squalo dear, why are you wearing dirty clothes?" Lussuria chided.

"Because someone wanted to be fucking funny and shrunk my clothes!" Squalo shouted striding towards the group, he smashed the decorative center piece and added, "And I think I have a pretty fucking good idea as to who it is!"

Squalo was now glaring daggers into his main suspect, and she just replied with an amused smile, right on the edge of falling out of her seat laughing but she had to keep it cool.

"Squalo" Mammon commented not looking at the shark. "You smell like the old people that I trick into changing their will in my favor."

"You don't think I damn well know that?" Squalo shouted causing everyone at the table to cringe slightly at the volume.

Scaltra snickered, and Squalo's murderous gazed snapped back to her, "Don't think I don't know you did this, bitch!"

"Now, now, Squalo dear you don't know that it was Scaltra dear." Lussuria reasoned putting his face in between the two.

"Yes I fucking do!" he shouted despite the close proximity. "If not then what's this?" He shoved to letter that Scaltra had left in his bed in Lussuria's face. "That bitch shrunk my clothes, switched my cologne, put sand in my bed and loosened my fucking door handle!"

Lussuria read the note and looked back at Scaltra worriedly.

Bel began laughing, "Shishishi, I think I'm beginning to like this new toy."

Scaltra sighed and laced her hands behind her head, "Oh darn," she mocked. "looks like you caught me, what ever shall I do?"

Squalo swore he wanted to kill this bitch almost as much as he wanted to kill his boss. His anger was almost tangible.

"So," Scaltra said leaning towards the man faces mere inches away. "what now, Superbi?"

Bel laughed at the pair's antics, _'How funny, she's taunting him, they seem to absolutely despise each other'_

Scaltra was really going out on a limb, just like really swimming with a shark, but she had strung him to the edges of insanity before and he never took a bite out of her and she knew he never could.

Every foul word in his vocabulary flashed through his head but none of them could explain how damn pissed off he was. He wanted to fillet her with every fiber of his being, but he just couldn't raise a hand against her. It's not that he wouldn't hit a girl, he's faced and cut down female opponents in the past, something about her had always kept him from lashing out.

Scaltra suddenly pointed to her chest, "See this necklace? My dad gave it to me."

Squalo growled and lowered his voice, "It wasn't my fault."

She glared with pure unadulterated loathing, "Sure it wasn't, what was I to you anyway, just another hump and dump case?"

"You know I-" Squalo started.

"A virgin hump and dump case I might add." She cut him off whispering now. "I give you everything, my heart, my body, my virginity" she said barely audible. "And what do I get when I wake up? An empty bed and a letter of my father's death. The man I _thought_ I loved long gone without a word for six months, you didn't even show up to the funeral."

"It wasn't my fault," he insisted, whispering also. "I had no choice."

"And all of it for that damn boss of yours." Scaltra pulled away and said in a normal tone, "I hope it was worth it." Her face not betraying a single emotion, not even her usual smug grin.

She turned and strode to the door.

"Don't you want to finish your breakfast, Scaltra dear?" Lussuria said hesitantly.

"No thanks." She replied and closed the door.

"Oh dear," Mammon said. "Squalo, it doesn't look good for our reputation to anger allied family ambassadors."

"Shut the fuck up." Squalo commanded, feeling a very slight twinge of something he hadn't felt in a _very _long time; guilt.

**A/N****: I'm back! I had a good vacation and though I couldn't write I now have like the next ten chapters planned out, it's insane. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, honestly I wasn't very fond of this chapter, I don't know why, so tell my if it's as bad as I think. Love you and see ya next chapter.**


	6. Let's Party

Scaltra made her way back to her room in a daze, her mind unable to decide on an emotion. The conversation she had just had bringing her back to the landmarks in her teenage life that at that time she was unable to handle. Her first real boyfriend, not just a trick, a cover or a two week fling but the real thing, her dad dying, therefore making her replace him in the family and then the man who's name she was willing to take disappearing without even a simple goodbye.

Anger took over at the memories _'He left me in my lowest time for Xanxus and the fucking way of the sword, sword emperor bullshit!' _she growled and pulled out the pistol she had holstered under her skirt and proceeded to empty the magazine into the wall, blowing off steam.

Squalo finished his breakfast and was now heading to the personal gym for his morning workout, having found some jeans and an old black tee with his hair pulled up into a really shitty ponytail (he had gotten it caught in the equipment before; not fun)

_'Where does she get off?' _Squalo thought as he sat himself down on one of the machines. _'It's not like it was my fault, I had no choice, either I went with Xanxus or I lose the chance completely. I thought I was being nice in spending my last night with her! And here she comes in making my life a living hell over something I couldn't fucking help, bitch!'_

Scaltra had been shut away in her room after a little target practice with the décor in the halls, brooding over her situation when Lussuria came bounding into her room.

"Great news Scaltra!~" he ran to her bed side where she was laying. "We're going to a par-ty!~" he sang.

Scaltra immediately gave him her attention, parties were always good things. "Really?"

"Yup~," Lussuria replied. "We were invited to a party being hosted by the Chiavarone Family a sort of good bye party since their boss is flying out to Japan for an undetermined amount of time, apparently he was asked there by Reborn."

"World famous hit man Reborn?" Scaltra questioned with curiosity.

"Yeah, they said we could come as long as we behave ourselves!~" he sang.

"That's assuming you guys don't usually behave." Scaltra grinned.

Lussuria laughed, "I've always said, we're a very dirty group." He grabbed Scaltra's wrist and yanked her off the bed. "So guess what we're going to be doing for the rest of the day!~"

Scaltra rolled her eyes, "Getting ready?" she guessed already knowing the answer.

"Yep!~" He said having already drug her halfway across the room. "The boys won't be able to stay off of us!~"

Scaltra laughed, she really was fond of Lussuria.

Six of the seven Varia captains were waiting on the one remaining and their special guest in the front foyer. All dressed in slick suits with a few personal tweaks.

Xanxus was just sitting, his constant glare currently resting on Squalo who was yelling, "Where the fuck is that queer?"

"Shishishi," Bel laughed. "I wonder if Lussuria being gay makes him scream differently?" he wondered aloud absently twirling a knife between his nimble fingers.

" Shut up you guys!" Levi called from his boss's side. "You're making the boss angry."

"Within all respects the boss is always angry." Mammon contradicted.

Xanxus's gaze moved to Mammon.

Mammon noticed and said, "It's true."

The boss let it go, he had to keep his temper in check for the party.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, loves~" Lussuria called leaping down the stairs. He was dressed in a suit like the rest of them only the lapels on his jacket were covered in sequins and he had a navy boa instead of an orange one. "Don't we look fabulous?~"

Scaltra rounded the corner after Lussuria, having chosen not to run down the stairs in her heels.

Her appearance drew at least a minor reaction out of all of the remaining Varia members as she swayed her hips in a short strapless red dress with folded clothe roses climbing up the side.

Bel laughed lightly, _'She would make a nice princess, I wonder how she looks covered in her own blood?'_

"Interesting." Mammon commented. _'If I could sedate her and sell her on the black market I could make a nice haul.'_

Levi looked taken aback his mouth making an 'o'.

Xanxus looked at her with a gaze with something that wasn't murderous intent, thinking of other ways he could relive his anger this evening without causing people bodily harm…well…not _to much_ bodily harm.

Squalo bit his bottom lip and looked away from her. _'No, you guys aren't getting back together, you have a plan for this evening, it's going to be different this time.' _He thought determinedly.

"Let's go, trash." Xanxus said settling back into his usual bad mood.

The group strode outside, in the circular drive was a limo and a black Audi. Xanxus climbed into the back of the Audi and as soon as the door shut it zoomed off. The rest of the party climbed into the back of the limo. Levi jumped in first saying something about catching up with the boss. Followed by a disgruntled Squalo, and then Mammon. Which left Scaltra sandwiched between Bel on her left and Lussuria on right. She was in for a long ride.

**A/N:**** Another chapter! Yeah, so please review tell me if I'm going in the right track and all. Toddles love ya ^^ and thanks for the reviews you've given already**


	7. Why do I Care?

Scaltra was overjoyed when the group piled out of the car, Levi wouldn't shut up about how the boss left without him and Bel was determined to show her the difference between the different types of knives specifically how they feel, and if he didn't back off she was more than willing to show him how the different kinds of bullets in her pistol felt.

Squalo was glad she was generally distracted with Bel, it kept her from noticing his constant glances at the hem of her skirt when she crossed her legs, it was kind of like when they spared, she always wore those damn short shorts they were like a magnet to his eyes back when they were in school, back when they were together.

_'Shit!' _Squalo cursed at his fond little couple memories. _'No, tonight I'll be the one to wear that smug smirk and taunt in that fucking annoying tone.'_

Once the group exited the limo they were met with a large ranch style mansion. It just screamed tranquility the circular drive dropped guests off at a large courtyard that was lit with hundreds of lanterns strung between the east and west wings. In the center of the courtyard and all the crowds was a fountain which head piece was a horse spewing water. To the right was a snack and drinks table along with the underpaid waiters constantly pestering guests with offers of food and drink. To the left was a band playing slow blues music.

"Pretty." Scaltra commented taking in the scene.

"Nah," Lussuria disagreed. "It's to old not lively enough, I mean where are the neons?"

Her laugh was cut off when someone clipped her shoulder from behind causing her to lose her balance for a moment in her four inch heels. She was about to yell at the perpetrator when she saw who it was; Squalo, but like that's ever stopped her from yelling before.

She opened her mouth to let out a cutting statement but the witty remark fell from her lips at the sight before her.

Before her was Squalo with a tan dark haired woman wrapped around him, sucking on his face. Scaltra briefly wondered if that's really what frenching looked like. That thought was completely over taken by the thought of _'What…the FUCK?'_

After she pulled away she let out a little squeal of delight and said, "Oh Squa honey, I've missed you _so _much!"

"Same here babe," Squalo replied. He then said in the best whisper he could muster, which is a normal talking; "Later let's find somewhere more private sweetie."

She giggled and began gushing about how great of a boyfriend he was, but none of it registered in Scaltra's mind she could only think of one thing. _'No…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't right! This can't be right!'_ Anger and envy overwhelmed her. She could think of a million clever remarks to say to the pair questioning her sexual decency and his taste in the class of women but none of them came due to the most unsettling issue of this whole ordeal; he never looked at her.

She knew this approach to getting someone (for she had used it and received it many times before) it doesn't matter who with or how for you go in front of your target, though the prettier and farther the better, but the key to the whole trick is the look. To give a superior look to the target after a display of affection. That is the only thing that distinguishes this from a normal act of love in a normal relationship.

_'He didn't look,'_ she thought franticly _'It's real, no it can't be real, he's not that sweet, he never let me call him honey or called me sweetie. But maybe he never loved me-' _a voice intruded into her thoughts.

"Scaltra dear, are you alright? You look a little pale." Lussuria said grabbing her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she lied coming out of her shock. "just a little dizzy, probably from the crowded car ride. I'm going to the restroom."

"Ok" Lussuria said with a hesitant look, once she was already walking off he looked over at Squalo and said to himself, "Squalo, you meanie."

"Where the hell are the damn bathrooms in this fucking place?" Scaltra complained wandering the empty halls of the Chiavarone mansion. Her train of thought was still running rampant as she stomped with even more force down the hall, whispering profanities under her breathe.

_'Stupid tramp, damn fucking bastard I should wring his neck and then spread a rumor about how small his penis is, even though that's a big lie…wait…why do I care?'_ her pace slowed to a stop as the thought sunk in. Why did she care? Wasn't she over him?

Scaltra let out a curt laugh; _'Damn it,' _she thought. _'could I still love that bastard?' _She felt a single tear ran down herroll down her. She quickly raised her hand and struck her self hard in the stomach (she didn't want the bruise to show) and as usual the tears ceased. She refuses to cry she hasn't really cried since the ending of her dad's funeral.

"Um," a voice said behind her. "Are you alright?"

**A/N: ****Yay! Another chapter! Kinda short, I wanted to break up these next couple parts. I also want to thank everyone that's given reviews, so thank you CookiesFTW, CrystalYumemi, animelover41195 and especially omgpink your very specific reviews have really helped. I love you all and help spread the story love!**


	8. Suck on This

Scaltra spun on her heel to the source of the voice. Before her was none other than the boss of the Chiavarone and old upper class man; Dino. She vaguely remembers of how he tried to help a kid that had pissed her off, if she remembered correctly he tripped on his shoelaces in the attempt. But she knew very well now that he was a force to be reckoned with presently called 'Bucking-horse' Dino.

"I'm fine." She answered his previous question.

"I don't know," he said with a toothy grin. "I wouldn't call punching yourself in the gut fine."

Scaltra smiled at his antics. "Well, Mister Chiavarone Decimo, shouldn't you be out there entertaining your guests?"

"It's a four hour party I think I could stand a little break." He reasoned acknowledging the hint that she knew who he was.

"As a host you need to greet all of your guests, no matter how long it takes, it's good manners. And considering you don't know my name you have a little work left to do." She replied in a teasing tone.

"Well I know you look familiar, If I'm correct you dangled a kid out of a window in front of our classroom when I was a junior in high school." He took a shot in the dark.

Scaltra let out a laugh, "That always seems to come back to haunt me."

"So," Dino said. "It's nice to really meet you, didn't you come here with the Varia?"

"Yeah." Scaltra confirmed with a little less enthusiasm.

"Well, as a host to a guest, is there anything I can help you with?" he said politely.

"Where's the alcohol?" she stated cutting straight to the point.

"Oh," Dino was a bit taken a back by her un-lady-like behavior. He knew that the Giegue family had a point of they're members (especially the females) having excellent manners. "Well yeah, um, I guess I can show you."

Scaltra giggled and smacked Dino on the arm, a blush that matched his dusting her cheeks.

"I wasn't _that _bad in high school!" she said laughing.

"Hey," Dino said taking another drink of his Cosmo. "You had the chess club living in fear after you broke that one kid's nose!"

She downed the rest of her margarita and replied. "He was asking for it, you know they sent me to anger mang-minagment…man-ig-ment" she said stumbling over the last word in he alcoholic haze.

The pair were laughing when a with black hair in a suit came up behind his boss.

"Boss, you really shouldn't be drinking you'll get sick on the plane tomorrow." He said worriedly.

"Oh," Dino said smiling at the man. "Sthcaltra this is my man Romario, he's a great guy." slurring her name.

"Come on boss." Romario said dragging his young charge off the bar stool he looked at Scaltra and said with a smile. "It was very nice to meet you, please excuse us."

Scaltra waved goodbye to Dino as the complaining man was drug off by his bodyguard. She turned back to the bar and asked for another martini, she looked out the door leading to the rest of the party, the crowd was thinning as the night went on, the bar room was now dotted with a few odd men out. It was then that she spotted a certain someone sitting in the dead center of a two seat sofa, making it very clear that he was not looking for someone to sit with him. He glared out at the mansion as if he owned it with a bartender occasionally coming over to get him a new scotch on the rocks.

Xanxus.

Unknown to whether it was the alcohol or if she was genuinely insane would be debated later but at that moment she had an idea, a truly cruel and vicious idea. She downed the rest of her martini for courage and slid down from the bar stool. She sauntered over to the Varia boss, he lifted his gaze to her with a smoldering ferocity.

She took a seat next to the man squeezing in between his thigh and the arm of the chair crossing her legs with only one thought in her mind.

_'Suck on this Squalo.'_

**A/N: **** Oh interesting, or at least I think so. I foresee some **_**very**_** interesting chapters coming up. Give me your feedback I love you all for reading! See ya!**


	9. Scared?

Xanxus shot a warning look at the woman to his right. "What do you want, trash?" he spat out.

Scaltra smiled lightly and ignored his question instead asking her own, "What's it like to be the boss of one of the strongest assassin groups in existence?"

Xanxus stayed silent though noticed as she rubbed her thighs together.

"It must be nice, I mean it makes you one of the most powerful men in the world." She said trying to play to his ego. She ran a hand up and down her leg absently.

He watched her action, he eyed her body shamelessly as though he owned it. He remembered his earlier thought when she had come down to the foyer of ways he could kill time.

Scaltra proceeded cautiously knowing that he would kill her if she made the wrong comment, it was like playing with a wild lion. "You really are an amazingly interesting man…it makes me wonder what's going on in that head." She lightly rested her hand on his forearm.

Xanxus wasn't really listening, mostly reading her body. She was definitely trying to seduce him with subtle hints but there was a constant tenseness within her. She feared him, this thought endeared him more than anything she was saying and a small malicious smile flashed on his features for a moment.

She noticed to flash of a smile and tensed more; something was different.

He looked at her and asked; "Are you afraid of me?"

Scaltra hesitated before replying "Of course."

"Hn, good, you should be, trash." He said and then without warning grabbed her at the waist and harshly pulled her onto his lap so that she was sitting sideways. One hand was resting on her waist and the other at the back of her neck. Not saying a word he added pressure to the hand on her neck, effectively bringing her head down to his as he attacked her lips relentlessly. She was a little taken aback from his abruptness, but its nothing she's not encountered before and she moves her lips in synch with his. She adds pressure to the kiss only to be bit on the lip by the ferocious man.

He detests resistance and will squash it immediately, while he was at it he fought his tongue into her mouth, dominating her completely. He forcibly rubbed his tongue against the roof of her mouth and she let out a pleasured mewl sending vibrations through the pair, Scaltra could already feel the bruises on her lips from his forceful tactics, she wasn't sure why but she had always been fond of being dominated so this was highly taking to her liking.

He pulled on her hair roughly to angle her head to the side as he began to bite at her neck and then sucking on the red marks he left in his wake. She mewled softly at his actions and began massaging his shoulders.

They attracted a few watchers, all men wishing they were in Xanxus' place. It was then that a very familiar laugh came into his ears. He glanced over her shoulder, still biting and sucking as much as ever, and he spied a green head bobbing among the crowd towards the bar.

He pulled her head back down to his and gave a quick harsh kiss biting her bottom lip again. Pulling away he said in a low voice, "My office tonight." And with that he pushed her off his lap.

She stumbled almost hitting the floor but quickly recomposed herself just in time for Lussuria to spot her.

He grinned at her and called, "Scaltra dear, I've been looking everywhere for you!~ Who'd have thought you were in the bar, bad girl~"

She smiled and replied, "Well, you should of kept up with me and we could have had some drinks together."

"I actually came here to get the boss, but it turns out you were with him!~" He said. He turned to his boss, "The party's dying down and we're all ready to go, Boss~"

"bout time, trash." He said raising from his seat, he grabbed his scotch and walked off with it not minding the sour looking bartender.

Once again the group was assembled in front of their cars and once again Xanxus walked off to his Audi looking for one moment back at Scaltra before climbing in.

The group had hardly changed from when they climbed out, Bel and Mammon were the same though there were a couple specks of red on Bel's white boots that caused speculation. Levi looked disgruntled as to having lost track of the boss in the crowd. Squalo and Scaltra looked a little messed up due to the make-out sessions they both took part in and Lussuria look just as interesting as ever.

Squalo climbed in the car first followed by Scaltra, Lussuria Mammon Bel and Levi. It was about half way through the ride when Squalo noticed something.

'_What the fuck is on her neck?"_

**A/N: ****Hi, here's another chapter, things are starting to heat up! Thanks for all your review I love all my readers whether you review or not, though totally feel free to review anyway!**


	10. Not a Man to Mess With

It had taken a while, but eventually Scaltra had shaken the rest of the Varia from her company (mostly Lussuria). Though she had to admit her plan was catching on a lot faster than she had expected, about half way through the ride back Squalo had started giving her odd looks.

Her head having cleared up a little thinking back this was not one of her best plans, there were a lot of variables she didn't regard that could seriously mess this up. Despite the risk that she knew she was taking she was still walking briskly through the halls in the direction of Xanxus's office.

She stopped at a pair of ornate double doors. Resting her hand on the handle she took a deep breath and

_Click_

Opened the door.

The room was mostly dark, the only light coming from the lamp resting on an antique desk. Behind that desk was the fearsome Varia leader lounging in a leather office chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

He looked up at the woman with a smoldering look that was virtually unreadable. He motioned her to come to him, she complied to his silent order, stopping at the opposite side of the desk. She leaned down resting her elbows on the smooth surface saying, "Hey, boss."

He didn't respond, only giving her a possessive and demanding look. She smiled and walked around to the other side of the desk. She opened a drawer to find what she was looking for, glasses and an assortment of alcohol, if he was going to be as rough as she thought he was she was going to need a few drinks. She poured herself some of his whiskey and took a drink.

"That's my best whiskey, trash." Xanxus glared.

Scaltra smiled and licking her lips replied "You want it back?"

"Hnn." He coiled an arm tight around her waist and pulled her towards him. She was yanked from the edge of the desk to his lap with himself in between her knees. Scaltra's heart beat picked up as the dress rode up around her thighs in the position. Xanxus forced her head down kissing her messily the other arm tightening around her waist.

She grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket, making a point not to pull as he saw that as attempting to dominate. He nipped at her bottom lip almost breaking the skin in a demand to be let in, she let out a gasp of pain and he used that opportunity to slip into her hot cavern.

He stroked her tongue with his own, tasting his favorite whiskey on her wet muscle. She hummed pleasantly into his mouth, loving this sensation. She trailed her hands down his torso massaging his toned muscles. He kissed her more forcefully, showing his approval.

The arm around her waist trailed down and he pinched her ass. Scaltra let out a squeak of a mixture of shock, pain and pleasure. He pulled away from her mouth to begin biting at her neck, adding more spots to the ones he had made earlier. She mewled louder the lower he got, he bit hard at the hollow of her neck, causing blood to blossom from the wound and down between the valley of her breasts. Her gasp of pain turned into a light moan of pleasure as he trailed his tongue from where the trail disappeared at the top of her dress to the source.

She ran her fingers through his dark hair, craning her head back giving him better access. This would have been a fantastic experience if there was something knowing at her gut with each touch they exchanged, Squalo's face flashed through her mind. She growled at the image and farced her lips onto Xanxus's slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He nipped her tongued and grabbed her hair, pulling her back. He grabbed her breast harshly and hissed, "Know your place, trash."

Xanxus squeezed her breast none to gently coaxing a moan out of the woman straddling him. He moved his other hand from her ass to squeeze her thigh firmly with bruising fingers.

He slowly rubbed his fingers at her thigh higher and higher. Scaltra threw her head back and whispered, "Xanxus."

Suddenly light flooded the dim room.

Squalo Superbi stomped down the hall spewing profanities, as if he wasn't pissed off enough but when he gets home he finds his stupid boss left a mission notice on his table for tomorrow.

"Fucking boss, sending me to chase after a damn outside advisors kid." Normally he wouldn't be this angry, sure he would throw a little fit (and maybe throw a few more things at his underlings) but it wouldn't be enough to make him confront his boss at one in the morning, his boss that was probably angry (well, maybe not a probably on that one) drunk and half asleep.

No, this mission only added to what Scaltra had started. It didn't take very much examination to conclude that the spots on her neck were hickeys, and that did not settle well with the angry shark. He wanted to take her off to the side and get the man's name out of her through any means necessary and then beat the man to death, slowly.

He hated her, he hated her so much but for some reason he was furious that another man had touched her. Granted he had been on alliance missions with her when they were younger, he had watched her lure targets in with her body just to snap their necks as soon as they got to a dark corner. Luring them in with kisses and touches but he had also seen the absolutely disgusted look on her face as she practically chugged mouth wash after the mission. On missions she didn't like making out with those men, but at that party she let a man touch her, and she more likely then not enjoyed it.

So here he was heading to let off some steam on his boss. He arrived at the office door and threw it open yelling, "You gave me a fucking-"

The shout died in his throat at the sight before him. Scaltra, his Scaltra, straddling his boss, head thrown back, blood on her chest, hem of her dress ridding up around her pale thighs. And Xanxus, a hand on her breast, the other hidden under the hem of her dress with his head at her chest.

His boss glared at the long haired man, "What do you want, trash?"

Squalo felt like he was having a heart attack and he could have sworn his vision was tinting red with anger and his lungs locked up when he made eye contact with her.

The moment she saw him her stomach no longer felt like it was being gnawed at, it was being mauled with guilt. But the feeling was temporarily overpowered by a feeling of triumph; this was it, her big moment of revenge for him to feel just as bad as she did when he betrayed her.

And so a malicious grin spread onto her features as she looked him in the eye telling him _'Now we're equal.' _His eyes went dead, emotionless as he looked back to his boss and answered his earlier question. "Just confirming my mission order, I'll be leaving tomorrow, sorry to have disturbed you."

Squalo looked at her and her malicious grin once more and turned, shutting the door as he left. He walked back to his room in a numb state, not quite sure what to feel.

As the door shut Xanxus looked up at the woman, specifically her triumphant smile and easily connected the dots. He ran his hand that was resting on her breast up her chest to rest at the hollow of her neck. She looked down at him meeting his furious eyes.

"You know, I don't like being used," his hand inched a little higher. "especially by trash."

The warning to get away barely flashed through her mind before her head made a sickening crack against the wood of the antique desk, her vision blurring for a moment. Xanxus tightened his hand around the woman's throat cutting off her air flow.

She clawed at his hand desperate for air, her training kicked in and she attempted a kick to the head, he caught her foot just before it connected and twisted it at a painful angle causing her to squirm with pain.

Her attempts to free herself got weaker and weaker as the cooler drained from her face. Noticing her consciousness slipping away he loosened his grip enough for her to take wheezing breaths.

"You stupid trash, you don't think I don't see what you're playing at?" Xanxus said looking down at the woman with disdain.

_'Damn it,' _she cursed herself. _'Why did I leave all my weapons in my room?'_ Fear was apparent in her eyes as her mind raced with panic, trying to think a way out of this situation.

"You've got some nerve," Xanxus said in a deadly tone. "using me to get to that stupid shark, you obviously have no taste, trash." He raised her head and slammed it down once more on the desk ensuring her tranquility before raising her to eye level, the last thing he needed were scratches all over his face, bitch might catch an eye.

"Now what to do with you…" he trailed off. She tried to blink the spots from her vision and she let out a whimper of defeat.

His eyes snapped back to hers and he saw the fear swimming in them, he smiled. "But if I kill you now I'll get in quite a bit of trouble, you're a dear friend of the third son of the boss of your family. And you're quite and interesting piece of trash, wouldn't want you to go to waste quite yet, so here's my proposal; When I ask, you will do me a favor."

"favor?" she made out in a horse whisper, fearing the worst.

"Yes, a mafia favor." He hissed.

This was what she was fearing. A mafia favor isn't like doing errands or babysitting a pet. Mafia favors usually require you to do something that will haunt you for the rest of your life, never letting you sleep restfully again.

"So I'll let you go, but remember if you refuse I will not hesitate to kill you." To add emphasis to his warning he tightened his grip before throwing her onto the floor.

She rolled with the impact, gasping for lost air.

"Now get the fuck out of my office, trash." Xanxus commanded sitting back down at his chair, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

She staggered to her feet and stumbled for the door, trying to get out as quickly as possible. As she makes it out into the hall with faltering steps thinking to herself, _'What have I got myself into?'_

**A/N: **** Yay for extra long chapters, but I figured this kinda deserved it. I personally think I've got a ways to go on the intimate scenes so can I have some feed back on that to know if I'm doing it right cause I took a different approach this time than in the past. I love you all, thanks for reading!**


	11. In a Mess

Scaltra opened her eyes groggily, rising in her four poster bed. She didn't bother changing or climbing under the covers last night, it took all she had just to traverse two staircases and the hallway. She swung her legs off the side of the bed, clutching the back of her head as the sudden movement sent a jolt of pain to the spot where Xanxus had drove her skull into the desk. She slipped off the bed and into the bathroom.

Undoing her dress she examined her body. The most impact was at her neck, which was peppered with dried blood, hickeys and five finger shaped bruises. _'Looks like a turtle neck day.'_

After downing a couple Advil she headed down to breakfast. As soon as she entered the dinning room she was met with a squeal from Lussuria and then a hug squeezing what little life that was left out of her.

"Ah-ah," She groaned grabbing at her head. "Lussuria sweetie, hangover."

"Oh~" Lussuria released the poor woman. "sorry."

On the way to the table they passed several lower ranking Varia members also partaking in the delicious food. The pair took a seat, "Is the dinning hall always this busy?" Scaltra asked.

"Oh," Lussuria replied. "It's cause Squalo isn't here to chase off all the underlings, he's very possessive."

"He's not here?" Scaltra questioned. Squalo's dead look from last night flooded her mind and her gut sank.

"Nope, he was sent off on a mission, left this morning." Lussuria answered. He lowered his voice "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but Squalo is actually after the half Vongola rings, the outside adviser; Iemitsu, is sending the half rings somewhere else."

This captured the woman's interest, "Don't you Vongola like pass that down between generations?"

"Yeah, the old ninth is on his way out of power so boss is going to step up to his rightful spot." Lussuria gushed. "The ninth is going to, umm… pick us for half of the rings tonight."

"He's giving them to you tonight?" She questioned.

Lussuria smiled, "Something like that."

Scaltra looked at the man, starting to get a bad feeling about these ring things.

"Fuck." Squalo cursed loudly, looking up at the flight itinerary board. His eyes were trailed on the flight from Rome to Tokyo, Japan. The flight that the stupid outside advisor kid just left on.

"Damn twerp," Squalo said angrily. "Now I'll have to go to goddamn Japan."

Scaltra was laying on her bed, doing maintenance on her favorite weapon, her pistol, when Lussuria burst through the door.

_'I really need to get a lock on my door'_ she thought as she inquired as to why the colorful man was there.

"Actually I'm here on orders." Lussuria explained. "The boss sent me to tell you 'He's calling in his favor'."

The color drained from Scaltra's face, it hadn't even been twenty-four hours and he was taking her up on her favor? You would think that if someone promised to do _anything_ for you it would take some thinking before you called them on it, so Scaltra had come up with two conclusions. One, he was blowing his favor in a drunken haze, or two, she was about to do something unbelievably horrible that he didn't even have to think twice about.

Scaltra tapped her fingers against her thigh anxiously as Lussuria lead her to the main conference room. He pushed open the doors to reveal a long marble topped table with Xanxus sitting at the head in a leather swivel chair. Levi was sitting to the right of his boss, Bel and Mammon sat together about mid way down the table on the boss's left. Lussuria brought Scaltra to sit with him near Xanxus, down the table from Bel and Mammon

"Well," Xanxus said glaring at the lone female. "it looks like our special guest will be of more use than I thought." He shifted his gaze to Lussuriaa, "Trash, have you told her of the situation?"

"Not completely boss," Lussuria replied, he turned to his friend explaining, "You see the Ninth isn't very keen on us getting half of the Vongola rings, so we're going to persuade him tonight."

"Persuade as in force?" she questioned, Lussuria's silence was all the answer she needed. She looked to Xanxus and exclaimed, "You're wanting me to attack the Ninth?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Xanxus answered. "As if trash like you could defeat a mafia boss."

"Yeah," Levi interjected. "Don't be ridiculous!"

The woman glared at the annoying spiky haired man.

"We just want you to meet with him and while his back is turned," Lussuria reached under the table and pulling out a silver case said "and administer this sedative."

Scaltra was in shock at what Lussuria was saying. She was going to start a coup.

**A/N: ****Scaltra's in some deep shit now. But seriously you guys I asked in the last chapter for some criticism on how I write intimate scenes, cause when it gets to the big lemon scene and I need improvement you'll be disappointed and if you're disappointed I'm disappointed. So for the both of us, what am I doing wrong or right on the smexy scenes?**

**Still love you guys!**


	12. Get to Work

Squalo was growling angrily in his third class aisle seat in the middle of his eight hour flight to Japan. Some fat assed guy in the seat in front of him was leaning back practically in the shark's lap.

This situation would not do.

Squalo brought his knee up hard, effectively jolting the sleeping man half way back up. "Voi!" he said in his usual eardrum-breaking tone, "move up you fucking fat ass!"

The pair got into a shouting match (that Squalo was winning). The flight attendant rubbed her temples, this was the fourth time in five hours. She set off to move the loud silver haired man, _again_, wondering how she was going to survive three more hours.

Scaltra was absently mindedly doing her makeup as she went over the plan for the millionth time in her head. She was to just drive up, request an audience with the ninth in the name of her family, the Giegue, and after she got the signal (which they still hadn't told her what that was) that Mammon had put the security in charge of the cameras in an illusion, pull out the syringe full of enough sedative to knock out an elephant and stick the Ninth. Certainly a lot easier than her normal missions but this one made her stomach churn so much more.

It wasn't even her damn family! Not to mention what her family would do to her if this got out, she would be lined up in front of a firing squad for sure. The Giegue were not known for their compassion.

"Sweetie?" Lussuria called hesitantly pushing open the door.

"Come in." Scaltra said emotionlessly, not exactly pleased the bright man (or the rest of the Varia for that matter)

Lussuria closed the door and walked right up to the woman at the vanity, "Mad?"

"More at myself than anyone else." Scaltra answered. "I got myself into this anyways."

"hmpf." Lussuria shrugged as though this whole thing was nothing. He may have been the most…not insane of the Varia, but that really didn't say much. "Well it's time to go, see ya in the foyer." And he bounded off just as happy as ever, if not more.

Scaltra stepped off the stairs and into the foyer and was met with five black clad figures, four of them recognizable as Bel, Mammon, Lussuria, and Levi, the other one had on a black ski mask on, only brown wrinkle rimmed eyes peeking out.

She passed the group and headed out the door, there were two black cars out front, a hummer and a Mercedes Benz, it didn't take much to figure which she was supposed to be driving.

She slid into the car and disappeared into the Italian night.

An hour of driving later she pulled up to the gates of the Vongola head quarters known as the iron wall. She stopped at the ornate, most likely electrically charged, gate and rolled down as a man in a black suit approached her car while three others surrounded her car.

"Please step out of the car, ma'am." He said emotionlessly.

She complied, following the standard security protocol as the other three men searched her car. She spread her legs and lifted her arms as the man frisked her, getting a little more personal than a standard search called for. She sent his a warning look and he looked at the ground, getting caught.

He resumed his business persona as he asked, "Name?"

"Scaltra Serpente." She answered in an equally professional tone. "I'm here to see the Ninth."

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked not missing a beat.

"No, tell him it's the daughter of Borya Stepka and Gioia Serpente." Scaltra replied, knowing that her father's old friendship with the Ninth would get her in no problem, especially since he was he godfather. (cliché as that may sound the ninth was the godfather to over fifty children, she wasn't really anything to special)

The man in the suit was about to deny her request when she put on her cutest pleading look. He looked at her, disgruntled, before speaking into the mini radio on his collar.

About ten minutes later he got the 'ok' to let her through. She climbed back into her car and with a wink to the security guard drove on through the opening gates.

She pulled up to the front of the absolutely humongous castle like mansion She climbed out of the car and was escorted by an attendant into the fortress.

'_How on earth are the others going to get in here?' _she thought eyeing the suited man in every hall and around every corner.

The woman stopped in an open area that stood before finely decorated double and politely said, "Please wait here." The woman disappeared behind the doors, leaving Scaltra on her own.

She nervously fingered her large decorative necklace, the one that stored the sedative, the Varia were very clever they had hid the three main components of the syringe in her jewelry. The barrel with the drug in her necklace, the plunger in her clunky bracelet and the needle in her full finger ring.

She took a deep breathe holding on to her professional attitude as a Mafioso.

"The ninth is ready to see you." The woman said, opening the door for Scaltra.

Scaltra sighed, _'Let's get to work.'_

**A/N:**** thanks for reading, I'm tired so I'm gonna shut up now I really shouldn't be staying up till three in the morning with school starting in four days**


	13. Job Well Done

Scaltra's stomach did another flip when she stepped into the room seeing the Ninth's genuine smile. Despite her stomach's protests she smiled and said, "Hello Ninth, thank you so much for seeing me."

Scaltra walked to his side and, as it is tradition in her the Giegue family, knelt down and kissed the ring on his hand out of respect. And how she did respect him, she respected all bosses just like any smart Mafioso should, but she held the Vongola boss in especially high respect for how kind hearted he was, for that was something foreign to her in her violent, power hungry family.

"Oh, please Scaltra," Ninth said, "no need for such formalities." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk, "Please take a seat."

"Thank you." She replied sitting across from him.

"Oh how you've grown." The Ninth commented, "I haven't seen you since the funeral."

Her eyes dropped to the floor trying to hide the small flicker of pain that always dwelled within her, no matter how hard she tried to be rid of it.

Despite her efforts the Mafia boss noticed, he always had. _'Poor girl,' _he thought _'and she was so attached to her father. He would be so angry at me if he saw his daughter following right into his foot steps.'_

"Yes," Scaltra said raising her gaze. "I must thank you again for all your kindness, my father thought a lot of you."

"He was a good friend and a great man." There was a pause and he asked, "So how's your mother?"

Scaltra's eyes turned to steel, _'As pathetic as ever.' _She wanted to say. "Fine, she's still down in a ward in Agira." _"Yes, that weak, commanding, selfish, thing that can barely call herself a woman is still in the damn loony bin for a bunch of issues that she doesn't have, putting a two thousand dollar drain on my paycheck'_

"Good to know she's healthy." The Ninth responded. "I heard it was your division that got the 'Ambassador' missions."

"Yes, my friend and I were sent out to the groups you requested." Scaltra informed him.

"I'm assuming you were assigned to the Varia." The Ninth stated.

"Yes, I was." She confirmed.

"Hmm," the Ninth said in thought. "So, how is Maxim?" he changed directions before the subject of his son was brought up.

"The boss is good." Scaltra rose from her seat and walked over to gaze out the window, she caught sight of a picture from the Ninth's own inheritance ceremony, and something hit her. "Ninth, I have a question." She said staring intently at the blond pale young man in the picture.

"What's that, Scaltra?" he inquired, looking back at her.

She was about to ask when she caught sight of something shinning in the air vent on the ceiling. Looking closer she recognized it as one of Bel's knives, being twisted this way and that to catch the light. _'The signal'_

"Scaltra?" the Ninth asked when she didn't speak.

"Oh yes," she said with a start. She glanced back to make sure her back was to him and began taking the barrel of the syringe out of her necklace. "it's about your son, Xanxus." She said in an unsure tone, buying time.

"What about him?" The ninth asked, concerned. _'Don't tell me he harmed her.'_ He automatically assumed, and with good reason.

She was now screwing together the needle and the barrel. "Does he look a lot like his mother?" she finished putting the plunger at the end of the barrel, she grabbed the picture and held it in front of the mafia boss. "Because he sure doesn't look like you."

"hmm," he smiled warmly at the picture from so many years ago. "Scaltra, have you ever had a secret you can never tell anyone?"

"Yeah," she eyes the syringe inches away from the old mans neck. "I'd say I've got a pretty good one."

"Then you should understand." He looked at her and said. "and I understand." With that knowing look Scaltra's heart skipped a beat and for a second she thought he knew. But rather than taking action he looked back at the picture.

Not knowing if he was aware of the situation or not she took a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry, Ninth." And she sunk the needle into the back of his neck, pushing the anesthetic into his body. He stiffened immediately but then slumped, unconscious.

Scaltra took a deep breathe, suppressing the hints of guilt at helping the overthrow of such a kind man, no doubt Xanxus would use him for whatever purpose that he didn't fill the vial with poison rather than anesthetic and then kill the old man without a second thought.

There was a clang and she turned to see the ever flamboyant Lussuria dropping through the air vent, followed by Bel, Levi and the masked man from earlier.

"Oh~" Lussuria said walking over to examine the old man. "good job, Scaltra dear. I guess we'll be heading home now~" He proceeded to sling the Ninth over his shoulder.

"Um," She stopped the green haired assassin. "Won't someone notice if I leave and their boss is missing too?"

"Shishishi," Bel said. "We've already prepared for that. Mammon is casting an illusion on the security guards in charge of the cameras the last think they saw was you looking at that photo. And the next thing they see will be you and the Ninth talking as if nothing happened."

"But I just gave the Ninth enough anesthetic to knock an elephant on it's ass." Scaltra stated.

"we took care of it fool." Levi interjected.

"Have I ever told you you're a very unlikeable person?" She asked with pure annoyance.

"Shishishi, not to his face." Bel answered her.

Levi rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't hear that. "We got a double."

Just then the masked man revealed his face, or rather the Ninth's face. It was an exact copy, there was no difference between the two besides the malicious look worn by the imposter.

It was all falling into place now. Mammon will make up for the time that she was drugging the Ninth with his illusions and in that time they will switch the real Ninth with this fake so it will seem as though there wasn't a crime committed. The Varia would be completely free of suspicion because as far as anyone knows there was nothing to be suspected of. As much as she hated that bastard right now for making her do this she had to admit, Xanxus knew how to make a plan.

"So what?" Scaltra inquired. "You guys go back up the magic vent, get Mammon and I just walk out?"

"Pretty much." Lussuria confirmed.

She sighed, "Fine I'll hang here for a couple minutes and then I'll be out."

"Okidoki!" Lussuria replied. "and the boss should have the Gola Mosca ready when we get home!~"

She gave the homo a confused look, "Gola what?"

**A/N: **** Haha! Finally, I could not get a moments peace for this thing, that's why it took so damn long. Ok I know some of you might be confused but as of this chapter it is right before the battle for the Vongola rings, remember the Ninth was kidnapped and stuck in that robot? Well this was the kidnapping part, so I'm not making this up, it's not ten years later and it isn't the coup that Xanxus lead when he was a teen. Just clearing that up. But ****serious question****, I was planning to just take this through the ring battles arc but I love this OC soooo much so let me know if I should take it past then, skipping to the inheritance arc that is in progress (cause if I did the future arc it would be spoilers for Squalo and Scaltra) if I did that it would go into her family some more (all of whom would be kickass OC's) so LET ME KNOW!**


	14. On His Way

Squalo sneered as he towered over that stupid kid with the Half Vongola Rings and an odd Japanese boy in only his boxers, a couple of the kids he took out lying unconscious a few feet away.

"Vooii!" he said menacingly. "before you hand over the rings, how many pieces do you want me to slice you up into?"

"Don't give it to him, lord Sawada." The outside ambassador kid said.

The Japanese boy looked panicky, "Eh? Wait, wha-what's going on?"

Squalo grinned wider, finally after chasing this kid all the way from Italy he had caught his prey, his was so close to second in command of one of the most powerful families in the world.

"You're just like always, Superbi Squalo."

The swordsman looked back to see none other that Dino Chiavarone. "Isn't it embarrassing to beat up on kids?" the blond mocked.

"The bucking horse?" Squalo growled.

"If you don't stop this distasteful game," Dino glared. "I'll be your opponent."

_'This Japanese brat has such connections?'_ the shark thought_ 'The bucking horse, Dino, if I were to go against him it wouldn't be easy.' _Squalo grinned maliciously, "Voi! Bucking horse, I have no problem with killing you right here. But the higher ups will nag me if I fight with an allied family." He tried to suppress his smirk. "So, for today I'll quietly…" (like Squalo would ever do anything quietly) he grabbed a hand full of the Japanese kid's hair and yanked him off the ground. "Not go home!"

_'It's like he doesn't know me at all.' _A triumphant grin over took his features.

Scaltra stared up at the giant robot. "So," she said. "this is a Gola Mosca." She poked her head inside the empty cavern of the metal beast. "and you're going to put the Ninth in here?"

"Indeed." Mammon answered. "It gets power from a person's dying will flames, someone like the Ninth will naturally have more than any random person we can pull off the street.

_'We could just stuff Xanxus in there.' _She wanted to say but decided otherwise after glancing at the irritated boss. "what happens when he runs out of dying will flames?"

This time the cranky boss himself answered, "He'll shrivel up and die."

This statement set the woman on edge she looked at the old man unconscious restrained by a straightjacket. She could hardly believe that she had done what Xanxus said, let alone have gotten away with it. Not only did she help kidnap the boss of one of the strongest families in the world, the fake Ninth had given her the priceless treasure of the other half of the Vongola Rings. The rings that Bel was absently fingering.

The group sat in silence as they watched the mechanic for the Gola Mosca run some final checks before beginning to hook little white disks to the Ninth's body. As soon as the last wire was connected the Gola Mosca sparked to life lights flashing and cogs turning.

It was an intimidating sight the metal monster's red eyes glowing like the embers of a fire. The edges of Xanxus's mouth turned upwards into a triumphant smirk.

"I certainly hope that thing works correctly." Mammon said tapping away at one of the mainframe computers in the Varia Base, probably balancing his salary (again) "we spent a fortune on that thing."

"Shishishi," Bel looked over to the baby. "you're so cynical, Mammon."

"With good reason," he replied not looking away from the giant wall mounted screen. "look at the people I have to spend my day with, a gay, a loud mouth, a wannabe and a potential serial killer."

"I can only guess which one you are, Bel" Scaltra commented sarcastically.

"I'm just confused about the 'potential' part." Bel said.

Scaltra shrugged, "At least he admits it."

Suddenly there was a beeping from the computer and a new window popped open on the screen.

"VOI!" a shout greeted them as the image of Squalo flickered on the screen. They could just see the person next to him on the airplane glaring at the noise. "hey there, idiots!"

The gnawing in Scaltra's stomach returned when she saw him, the issue of Superbi Squalo coming to the front of her mind, having been pushed back by recent events.

"Oh!~" Lussuria exclaimed. "Squalo dear, how's the mission?"

The shark's smirk grew, "Not even worth mentioning!" he held up a black case with the Vongola emblem engraved on the front in gold. "piece of fucking cake!"

"Hmm," Levi commented in an attempt to act like his boss. "it looks like you're not totally worthless."

"Shishishi, that's a funny thing for you to say, Leviathan." Bel said. "considering that you can't even mange the paperwork for your own Levi Lightning Squad."

Levi's cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment as he stuck up his nose.

"Voi! So did you scum finish your mission?" Squalo asked with a sneer.

Mammon deliberately turn the volume down at Squalo's shouting. "Indeed, we did."

"Oh yeah," Lussuria gushed. "Scaltra sweetie helped us out to, it was quite a little show, so much easier than the original plan!~"

For a split second Squalo's eyes flashed over to where Scaltra was on his computer screen and his eyes went dead again. He snapped back to normal and said, "Good, I'll be landing in an hour and then we can combine the rings and the "Ninth" can instate us as the new leaders to the Vongola!" with a curt laugh the screen went black.

Squalo let out a sigh as he closed the laptop, Scaltra's face flashing before his eyes every time he blinked. And anger and envy clouded his mind, some very quiet part of his mind told him he really did deserve this for what he did to her but it was overwhelmed by the rest of his mind screaming about how insulting this was to his pride, not only was she with someone else but his boss of all people! It was hard enough to force his pride back enough to be able to refer to the man as boss and now she was getting it on with him?

The plastic covering on the airplane armrests cracked in his death grip. He growled and ground his teeth trying to avoid being secluded in the flight attendants section for his destructive behavior…again.

The pristine voice of the female flight attendant crackled over the intercom, "We will be landing in Venice in approximately forty-five minutes. Please turn off all electronic devices at this time."

Squalo opened his laptop and tapped the power button out of spite.

**A/N: ****ok I got no direct answer to my question in the last chapter so if you would please? I wasn't too pleased with this one I really want to get this part over with and get the group in Japan (mostly the flight to Japan think about it, a bunch of mentally unstable people stuck together in limited space with no escape, fun!) **


	15. Honey, I'm Home

Scaltra was about to climb into bed when a resounding shout was heard through the mansion.

"VVOOOOOIIIIIII!"

She jumped at the unexpected noise. She ran over to her door and stuck her heads out just in time to see Lussuria skipping down the halls calling "Squalo's back with the rings!"

Scaltra hesitated for a moment before jogging after the blur of green hair in only short shorts and a revealing tank top. She flew down two flights of stairs and rounded the corner to the main foyer on Lussuria's heels.

Bel, Mammon, Levi, and Xanxus were already there to greet the shark, or rather the prize he brought with him.

"Ha!" he held the Vongola rings up in glory. "Bust out the fucking champagne and let's celebrate!"

Bel was the first to make a grab at the rings, saying "The prince should get his ring first, shishishi."

Squalo easily side stepped the lunging prince, "Voi! The boss gets his ring first, dumbass."

With that he approached the surly looking man and, clicking open the lid, extended the priceless heirlooms to him.

Xanxus plucked the other half of the sky ring and slid it into place with it's other half on his middle finger. He gazed at the completed ring, a smirk growing on his face. "You always have damn impeccable timing, trash." The Varia boss said. "It's almost one in the morning."

"Tch," Squalo replied. "At least I fucking got them to you."

Xanxus would have degraded the swordsman more but he was just too damn pleased with how his plan had worked out. Instead he turned away and said, "Get your damn rings, trash, I'll have the servants bring some drinks to the sitting room."

Bel greedily snatched the other half of the storm ring from the box Squalo was holding, Mammon followed suit. Soon all the top Varia members stood looking at their completed rings and rights to being the tenth generation Vongola Guardians. All except Squalo.

He stood there holding only one half of his ring. "Voi! Where the hell is the half rings you guys got?"

"Oh," Lussuria said holding his hand up in the air admiring his ring, "Your ring is up in my bedroom, I've been keeping it safe for you!~"

"Well then give it to me!" Squalo commanded.

"Oh," Lussuria looked to Scaltra with pleading eyes. "Would you be a dear and get them for me?"

Scaltra looked at him with an uncaring expression. "It's your room, you get them."

"But I want to go party," Lussuria whined. "I'll…" he contemplated what he could bribe the tired disgruntled woman with. "I'll give you my gold spiked knuckles!"

Her eyes lit up, she had been eyeing those for a while now, so pretty yet so dangerous. She reluctantly said, "Alright where are they?"

"Oh thanks!" he squealed. "It's in my jewelry drawer." She watched as Lussuria, along with Mammon, Bel and Levi.

Only Scaltra and Squalo remained in the foyer. She looked over to him and that creature in the bottom of her stomach started acting up again. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you still here?"

"I'm going with you." He answered. "I don't trust you with the ring."

She rolled her eyes and tried her best to hide the uneasiness inside her. The sight of her old love, well not so old anymore. She internally berated herself for still loving the son of a bitch.

The trek up the stairs to Lussuria's bedroom was a silent one. A silent and frustrating one on Squalo's part.

He was entering unknown territory he had briefly known this feeling when he left her the first time but now he was in so much deeper. He was torn between his pride and his urge to question her as to her night with Xanxus. _'Was she drunk? Did they really like each other? Did she sleep with him?' _The questions zoomed around in his head, the last one setting his anger and jealousy on fire. _'He doesn't get to touch her! She's mine!'_

His next step faltered as what he had just thought really hit him. _'Fuck!' _He mentally screamed at himself. _'I like a bitch!'_

_'Shit! I love a jackass' _Scaltra thought as she walked beside the jackass in question. She still felt got sick to her stomach at what she did to him. She hated to admit it because she hadn't felt it in a long time but she felt guilty. And it only got worse when she saw that dead look in his eyes. She had always liked the fire in him; the brighter it burned the more she wanted him.

She pushed open the door with a green 'L' on it and entered without hesitation. Squalo paused at the door and his face showed disgust.

Scaltra looked back at him and raised an eyebrow; she realized why he had stopped and gave him an almost scolding look. "You won't catch Lussuria germs." She mocked.

"Tch," Squalo stepped forward. "I just don't like the thought of being in the fucking queer's room." he stopped a few feet in, silently refusing to continue.

Scaltra continued in and made her way toward Lussuria's dresser. She sighed; the stupid man had four different jewelry boxes. She began digging through one absently, carefully listening to Squalo's movement as her back was to him.

"Serpente." Squalo said.

"Yes, Superbi?" she replied not looking up but hearing him take a few steps towards her.

"What would you say if I told you I hate you?" he asked, eyes piercing into her back.

Her hands stopped for a moment and a huge bite was taken out of her stomach. Rather than lying for the sake of her cool calm and collected façade she spoke her mind, "I don't know, it's kind of like something I can't fully grasp, but not completely unexpected."

"Well I do, bitch." He said, but his voice was back to its normal obnoxious tone. "shrinking my fucking clothes."

Scaltra silently sighed, he's doing what he always does with big problems, ignores them. Acting like they are too far beneath him to deserve his attention for the sake of his pride as a man.

It kind of reminded her of the first impression he made on her; that being a complete and total sexist jackass.

**A/N: ****Oh yes readers, you know what that last sentence means! Flashbacks! **_**Oh joy**_**, but it is kind of needed, I promise I won't make it to long cause if you're like me (most people aren't that odd) you get bored if flash backs keep dragging on. Thanks for the reviews (omgpink you rock) I love all of you let me know how this one went.**


	16. Match Made in Hell

It wasn't really Scaltra's choice to meet Squalo Superbi. In fact when she learned of her dad's plans to introduce her to a long list of 'family' friends she wasn't to eager to meet any of them, they were all either really old geezers that tried making a move when her dad's back was turned or a snot nosed little pampered brat.

After the first two encounters she was sure it was only going to go down hill from there. So far she's meet a twenty-five year old pervert named Shamal and a fat old guy with a pissy little silver haired boy who's piano skill his father reminded Scaltra of every other second.

Of all the people her father had told her of she was really only interested in the Ninth boss of the Vongola's son, who was a couple years ahead of her in the same private high school in Genova.

The beautiful sixteen year old girl scooped out the crowd. Her eyes rested on her mother, pleasing the crowds with fake smiles and exaggerated stories. Her brow slightly creased with annoyance, she hated her mother's fake ways even though it was those same techniques that she had grown up with that she used on missions. Hypocritical? Yes, though they used the same tricks Scaltra had an unknown dislike of her mother. Maybe cause she refuses to help the family or because she is always berating her daughter for choosing the Giegue over being a good future wife and mother.

What she hated the most was when people compared her to her mom. They all say she got her mother's beauty and her father's skill as a killer. And how she and her mother could have been twins, sure she was the spitting image of the high school pictures of her mom on the mantle but just the thought of being like her made Scaltra cringe.

"Scaltra," her dad said from behind her.

She turned with a bright and convincing smile to him and the next sap he had drug over. "Yes, Dad?"

"Scaltra, this is Superbi Squalo," He motioned to a boy around her age with short silver hair and a superior look. "He is a skilled swordsman of the Vongola."

She recognized him as another peer of hers, also older. She had seen, and certainly heard, him around school; he had a reputation as an annoying loud mouth. "Hello," she extended her hand. "I'm Scaltra Serpente, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He took her hand in a firm grasp, "Yeah." He looked at her with an odd glint in his eye.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk, I had better go check in on my wife." He said with his natural smile. He gave his daughter a stern 'be nice' look. Which she responded to with an almost devious smile, he could almost hear her laugh.

With a deep breath he left the teens, hoping for the best.

She turned to the boy and let her perfect fake smile gleam. "I think we go to the same school, you look really familiar." She said in her sweetest voice.

"Drop the act." The boy said rudely. "I've seen you at school, you're anything but the goody two shoes you prance around pretending to be."

The young Scaltra's smile faltered and was replaced with a look of slight distaste. She didn't like situations like these.

"What's that little nickname you have at school, oh yeah," he smirked at being able to see through her act. Though he had to admit, if he hadn't seen her acting up he would have fell victim to her façade just like everyone else at the party. "the Serpent Queen after you got caught as being the one that was putting all those damn snakes in people's lockers."

He watched her look of distaste deepen.

"But I like that," he said the earlier glint returning to his eyes. "you seem like the type of person that doesn't take bullshit. I like those people," he smiled maliciously "breaking them that is."

Scaltra's mouth curled up into a smirk that Squalo would learn all to well, "And you seem like the kind of person who has unshakeable faith in themselves." She leaned in towards him. "I love those people, it's so fun seeing them squirm when they're hit with reality."

She pulled away. He eyed her up and down and with a smile waved over a waiter carrying a platter of champagne. He grabbed a glass and she followed suit (for there isn't a drinking age in Italy)

"Voi," he said. "You are quite a piece of work aren't you?"

"Listen," she said still wearing a smirk. "as much as I would love to stay and chat I have more important people to talk with than a teenage swordsman." Her tongue sharp as Squalo's blade.

She began to turn away when he said, "You're my girlfriend."

She turned around with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You're my girlfriend now." He repeated. "I'm very direct about things I want."

The look of distaste returned. "And I'm a thing you want?"

"Yes, you're a thing I want to break." He said. "feel honored, not all things get that much damn attention."

"Why don't you see how that works out for you?" she said.

He lifted his champagne glass. "It's a deal then." He demanded more than asked.

She smirked and raised her glass, "Fine then Superbi."

_'Two weeks, I'll have bed her in two weeks.'_

_ 'I'll make this bastard wish he was never born.'_

Clink.

And so it began.

**A/N: **** kind of screwed up aren't they? I had a surprisingly fun time writing flash backs. So on the whole flash back thing, yes or no? More flashbacks or back to the future? There is a little flashback thing I want to add in the next chapter but how long I take it depends on your feedback. So press that little button down there and take a minute to let me know. Love you all!**


	17. To Bad so Sad

_Two weeks later._

Squalo glared at the girl lounging with her legs slung over the arm of the hotel room chair, her face buried in a book.

_'It's been two fucking weeks, what's with this bitch?' _Squalo ground his teeth. He was so sure of his plan, request a partner on his next mission, choose Scaltra, get there, have a steamy mission affair. So here he was in Paris, the city of romance, with a drop dead sexy girl in the same hotel room and he couldn't even get a kiss. Now, having completed the mission, they're leaving tomorrow making tonight his last chance for anything.

After the first week in Paris of gathering information on their targets he had figured if worst comes to worst he could force her hand a bit. He though other wise after the infiltration and seeing her handle a MK48. _'Not like I couldn't take her'_ he reasoned to himself, _'it would just end up being very messy.'_

Scaltra watched the eighteen-year-old out of her peripheral vision, flipping a page every ninety seconds. She had noticed him slowly getting more and more testy as the week proceeded, at first he started with a roaring confidence and hit on her shamelessly, despite her technically being his girlfriend.

She knew very well why he was acting odd, just like every other guy in existence, Superbi Squalo also thought with the organ in his pants rather than the one in his skull. Not to mention he knew tonight was his last chance.

An idea crept into Scaltra's mind, she suppressed a smirk instead sighing and throwing her head back, her long hair cascading over the arm of the chair. She glanced over at him, he was watching her action's intently. She stretched to add to the tension.

She straightened up in the chair and looked directly at Squalo. She got up and began to walk over to him, as she passed his chair she said, "You look so tense, Squalo."

He watched her like a hawk, suspicious of her random actions.

She walked behind his chair and rested her hands over his shoulders. "Stress isn't good for you, you know." She began massaging his shoulders and silently marveled at the fact that they were made out of pure muscle.

He tensed with distrust at first watching her, but her hands were very skilled and her relaxed into her hands. "Voi," he said. "What brought this on?"

She ignored his question, instead asking her own, "What was that you were talking about a couple of weeks ago? You wanted to break me, wasn't it?" she leaned down and breathed in his ear. "Were you talking physically or mentally?"

He tensed when he felt her lips brush his ear and his heart skipped a beat. She felt his muscles lock up again and smiled. She straightened up and strode away from the shark. "Well, I'll be getting ready for bed."

He blinked, a little taken a back from her swinging behavior.

She grabbed her (revealing) pajamas and before entering and locking the bathroom turned to him and said, "I may be a tease, Squalo, but I'm not easy"

The door shut behind her and Squalo cursed his luck. _'Of course, of all the girls I could have picked I chose the fucking rubix cube'_

_Present day._

Scaltra's hand emerged from the deepest pits of the third jewelry box holding the other half of the Vongola rain ring.

Squalo's eyes zeroed in on the ring, "Damn fucking time."

She tossed the half ring to the shark and he snatched it out of the air with a grin. He slid it onto his finger with the other half and his vicious grin widened. "Finally, now I can go celebrate!" he turned and started toward the door when he was stopped by Scaltra's voice.

"What would you say if I told you I didn't hate you anymore?"

He froze and the dead look entered his eyes as the sight of her and Xanxus flashed through his mind, he looked back at her with that gaze and said, "I'd say that's a damn shame."

**A/N: ****I read over my last couple of chapters I posted and I feel so stupid, I now promise not to write in the middle of the night any more. My grammar and word usage was horrible, I apologize. I'm going to sleep now. Love ya.**


	18. Unlucky and Hungover

She stumbled back to her room, the world sawing with each step. Granted it was rare but when Xanxus wanted to celebrate he busted out the good stuff. Twenty-five year old scotch, now that's the stuff…the stuff that will send you spinning.

The party was small, being only her and the ring holders with a few servants refilling glasses, but it was loud none the less (if you can only guess who that was). But unlike her usual bold and flirtatious party attitude Scaltra just sunk into a comfy chair in the corner sipping alcohol, her appearance comparable to Xanxus's usual image.

The exchange with Squalo in Lussuria's bedroom had left her in a horrible mood as she tried to drown her pain in scotch. Her mood didn't improve as Bel began trying to convince her to play darts, with Levi as the dartboard (as tempting as it sounded) her normal tolerance for the boy was gone as it seems alcohol brings out the kid's spoiled side. (If she wasn't struggling to walk at the moment she would be wondering whose smart idea it was to give the overactive sixteen year old scotch)

Once in her room she stripped down to her underwear and fell into the bed, not bothering with covers. As she drifted into unconsciousness Squalo's words echoed through her head;

_That's a damn shame_

_ A Shame…_

_ Shame_

BOOM

Scaltra woke with a start as she saw a blonde boy coming through her kicked open door, grinning as usual.

"Shishishi," he almost skipped over to the half naked woman on the bed, "you shouldn't be sleeping until noon, princess, it's not very lady like."

She ignored his words, "Why the fuck are you so peppy?"

He smiled wider, "Half a box of chasers."

She worried about him overdosing for a mere second, "You couldn't have shared last night?"

"Shishishi, princes don't share." His grin turned devious. "but peasants should."

Suddenly Bel pounced the underwear clad woman pinning her arms and legs. She looked up at the grinning teen with shock as he pressed his body to hers. And she snapped, under the pressure of the kidnapping the Ninth, the mess with Squalo and her pounding hangover, she laughed manically and the Cheshire grin fell from the princes face for a moment.

"What are you laughing about princess?" he added more pressure to her limbs distracted by the close proximity, he's never even had a kiss before (not a willing one anyways) and the opportunity of a groggy half naked beauty presented itself so nicely his testosterones wouldn't let him pass it up.

She suddenly stopped laughing and there was fierce look in her eyes. "Look, Belphegor, I will give you about thirty seconds to get off me and out of my room."

He only snickered at her command.

She closed her eyes and focused for a moment and as she has practiced red tinted her cheeks and she put on an innocent nervous look. The fallen prince cocked his head to the side, he was wondering if maybe she was bipolar.

She smiled shyly at him and leaned up towards him, eyes closed, pink lips slightly parted.

Bel's eyes widened under his bangs, she was trying to kiss him. Red lights were going off like mad in his head, but as it was made apparent earlier he wasn't thinking in his head right now. Despite his better judgment he leaned in also, unsure of himself.

The pair's lips were about to touch when suddenly Scaltra's eyes snapped open with a glare of steel. Before the boy had time to react she reared her head back and cracked her forehead against his.

Bel flung his head back in pain, clutching his forehead cursing. Scaltra planted her feet firmly on his chest and kicked him back, flinging the boy off of both her and the bed. He rolled with the impact and began to stagger back to his feet.

Without a moments hesitation she rolled off the side of the bed and crouching grabbed her pistol out from under her bed. When she popped back up she wasn't the only one with a weapon drawn for five knives gleamed in Bel's hand.

"You little shit," Scaltra growled.

He snickered with that grin of his, "Do you really think you can shoot straight with all that alcohol you downed last night?"

"There are eight general areas I can shoot that would be undoubtedly fatal," she said leveling her gun to his head. "I just have to hit one." As a warning she let off a shot, shattering one of his knives.

They stared each other down, Bel snickered and his grin grew, "You'll pay for that princess."

Suddenly the bedroom door was on the floor and a frazzled Squalo stood over it in only black sweats. Lussuria and Levi peeking into the room over his shoulders.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Squalo shouted his hair a mess and furious eyes accented with bags from lack of sleep.

"The pervy little prince tried to molest me this morning." Scaltra stated, glare never leaving the prince in question.

"Shishishi, the prince was just-" Bel started to spew a snarky comment but was cut off when Squalo's fist connected with the side of his face.

The sixteen year old went sprawling.

"You fucking little shit!" Squalo shouted, eyes flaming and teeth bared. He stood over the boy, naked chest still heaving. "Get the fuck out!"

Bel scowled at the shark but did as he was told, rubbing his jaw as he left.

Scaltra only relaxed when the prince had left the room, her gun totting arm dropping to her side. Squalo glared, still rabid, at the pair at the door. They got the hint.

Squalo relaxed and re-clenched his fists as he looked at Scaltra, trying to calm down. She watched his heaving torso and arm muscles as he did so, noting how smoothly his prosthetic moved with his other hand.

He looked at her, completely serious, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" He raised his voice, assuming something bad.

"Thank you for coming." She said with a truthful look of sincerity.

He almost growled, "Don't get used to it." He turned from her and strode out the now destroyed door.

Scaltra sighed as she watched him leave, she ran her hands through her hair and muttered to herself, "Oh Scaltra, you really screwed up this time."

**A/N:**** Haven't updated in a while, sorry I'm busy. Review please. **


	19. Airports

Scaltra was strutting down the halls of the Varia headquarters in her four inch heels on her way to the conference room. Xanxus had called an immediate meeting of all those involved with the rings.

She pushed the door open, her skirt swaying at her thighs as she walked in. She next to Lussuria and immediately noticed that Xanxus was gripping his glass so hard it was on the verge of cracking.

She unconsciously leaned away from the intimidating silhouette. Bel and Mammon entered the room and sat on the other side of the long table. She shot the prince a disdainful look, still thinking about what he tried to pull only hours ago.

He just grinned.

The rest of the group were starting to get impatient waiting for the loudmouth shark to show up when Squalo burst through the door.

"Voi! Did you call boss?" he asked with a kind of smug look, still feeling pretty fucking good and dandy about getting the Half Vongola Rings. "If you're gonna reward me for the Half Vongola Rings I'll gladly accept it."

Xanxus looked up at Squalo, infuriated. Squalo just started to get the gut sinking feeling that he needed to get away when his boss gripped the back of Squalo's head and slammed his face into the granite table top.

Scaltra watched, wide-eyed. _'That's a little much for being late to a meeting.'_

Bel snickered…of course.

Squalo reared up blood flowing from his nose, screaming, "Wha-what the fuck are you doing?"

Xanxus glared and slid one half of the Vongola ring off his finger. "It's a fake." He crushed the half between his fingers, the shattered metal gleaming as it flew in all directions.

Squalo's gripped his nose trying to stop the bleeding in vain. He wore a look of disbelief and anger.

"Iemitsu…" Xanxus trailed off, glaring, He rose from his seat abruptly and striding for the door said, "We're going to Japan…we'll obliterate them."

The red headed woman of the Giegue family sat across from the world renowned arcobaleno, Reborn, and his latest student.

"So," she said giving the baby a skeptical look, "The long haired guy from the Varia, Squalo, thinks he took the other half of the Vongola rings but you actually have them?"

"Yup," the adorable baby answered. "but don't worry, Sonia, as part of a different family we don't expect you to take sides."

Sonia smiled, "Oh don't worry, Reborn, if you need my help just tell me. I mean Dino's helping and he's not in the Vongola."

The baby and the red head chatted for a while longer before Tsuna excused himself on account of an explosion in his backyard. Sonia watched the half Vongola ring swinging from the chain around Tsuna's neck. _'There's no way this can end well, and I really like these kids too, they're the first friends I've ever had out side of my family.' _Her thoughts strayed _'I wonder how Scaltra's doing right now.'_

Scaltra rubbed her temples, it wasn't but two hours since the meeting and she was already boarding a plane, the Varia sure didn't slack off. She hauled her suitcase up the stairs to the first class cabin with Lussuria on her heels.

It seemed as though the world was out to get Squalo today. First he got a hangover, them had to pull that fucktard Bel off of Scaltra, which led to an awkward conversation with her, got his face drove into a granite table and now top it all off he was about to get serious jetlag. Zippidy-fucking-doo-da-day.

He plopped down into his seat, scowling at the passing flight attendants. He looked toward the front of the plane and his eyes widened, it was coming this way. _'Oh fuck no.' _he thought watching that spiky head weave its way towards him.

The captain of the lightning squad sneered as he scooted past his seat buddy to the window seat.

"Fuck!" Squalo snapped, face falling into his hands. He had to sit next to Levi.

Scaltra looked back from her aisle seat to see Squalo shriveling in agony as Leviathan took the seat next to him. She couldn't help but snicker at his misfortune, glad that is wasn't her own.

As for the man sitting next to her she wasn't complaining, she had been paired with Mammon, so it called for a nice and moderately peaceful flight. Scaltra put on headphones and reclined in her seat. She turned up the volume when the flight attendant came to nag at her for putting her seat back before they were in the air.

One thought drifted through her head as she drifted off to sleep, _'Hey, Sonia's in Japan isn't she.'_

Squalo growled and started Yelling at Levi again for obsessing over the boss. "Do you ever shut up! God! And where are the damn flight attendants? I need a drink!" He shouted, further complaining.

Scaltra whipped around, tearing off her head phones. "Maybe you scared them off with your CONSTANT BITCHING, Squalo!" she shouted the last words, emphasizing her annoyance.

Everyone was looking at her, even Xanxus watched out of the corner of his eye. She turned back around and put the headphones back on trying for sleep once more.

"She certainly gets to the point." Mammon commented, looking at the woman next to him.

Xanxus closed his eyes and sipped his drink. "She's right."

The strange group descended down the escalators of the crowded airport, locals casting them puzzled looks. Squalo lead the group to the luggage carousal, pushing people to the side to get to the bags. "Voi! Get the fuck out of the way!" he shouted shoving a particularly fat business man over in order to grab his suitcase.

"Hey, you idiot!" the man on the ground shouted. "Don't you have any respect? I'm a high end attorney around here I can pull some strings and have you spending the night in the slammer! Let see how long-"

He would have continued but the blade at his neck shut him up. Squalo sneered down at the man who's neck was at the end of the blade he had just retrieved from his bag.

The man started shaking as he looked up at the silver haired man's crazed look. He scrambled backwards a scream rising from his throat. The scream spread like a disease through the on looking crowd and soon enough only Scaltra and the Varia remained, the footsteps of on coming security guards echoing towards them.

"Shishishi, that reminds me," Bel said as though nothing was wrong. "how is it that we get our weapons through security?"

"It's just a matter of simple illusions, pretty easy." Mammon said in his monotone voice. "That is its easy until one of you idiots starts a ruckus like this."

The security guards rounded the corner and were stopped dead by the seven murderous glares aimed their way.

One of the men worked up enough courage to rush the closest one, Bel. The teenager's grin widened when the guard came after him, he pulled a knife from his bag and was about to lodge it in the man's forehead when blue tentacles completely stopping both of their movements.

"Don't kill them, Bel." Mammon insisted. "The last thing we need is a bounty on our heads."

Bel pouted, "fine. Shishishi but you owe me."

The tentacles disappeared and as though a spell was broken everyone went on the attack (except for Xanxus of coarse).

Scaltra shoved her hand in her bag and grabbed at the first weapon she felt. She yanked out a short metal stick and grinned. Perfect.

She pressed on the nearly invisible button and it extended into a silver staff, intricate roses carved up the sides. Blood lust in her eyes she rounded on the oncoming guard and smashed the end of the staff against his head, sending him sprawling.

She turned to take on the next opponent only to be disappointed. There wasn't a man left standing that wasn't part of the Varia. "Oh, come on, that was no fun. They didn't even put up a fight!" Scaltra complained.

"Shishishi," Bel said. "I say we take a few with us to cut up later."

"Come on you stupid trash." Xanxus said rising from the bench he had been occupying through the fight. "We have business." He strode out of the airport with a royal heir about him, before the sliding doors closed he commanded. "Someone kill those security cameras."

"You people are insane." Scaltra commented pulling her pistol from her bag. She aimed it at the camera and let off a shot as soon as the rose on the side lit up red. After a moment the camera burst into crimson flames.

Bel watched as the flames flickered out when the camera was no more than a charred piece a metal. "Shishishi, that's pretty scary, princess."

"This is a very special gun, Bel." She kissed the pistol before putting it in the holster under her skirt, a chain connecting it to her belt. "Maybe I'll tell you more about it someday."

Sonia sat curled up on the sofa of her temporary apartment snacking on sweets and flipping through channels when a news cast caught her eye. She turned up the volume and the plastic news woman said in a monotonous tone, "Earlier today there was a reported attack at the Namimori Airport by eight unidentified individuals. Now to Hikaru on the scene."

The camera switched to a young man holding a mike outside of the airport. "Thanks, I'm here with a witness of the attack, please tell us what happened."

The young reporter turned to a pudgy man in a suit, "This weird long haired guy just shoved me out of the way to get his bag. When I started yelling at him he put a sword to my throat. Then everyone ran except a few other men a woman and a baby. But I ran before I could get a good look at them."

The reporter gave the red faced business man an odd look before looking back to the camera, "Thanks, now back to you, Saiyu."

"Uh-oh." Sonia said, running a hand through her bright red hair. She hopped over the back of the couch and raced or the phone on the wall. She picked it up and punched in numbers.

"Hello?"

"Iemitsu, we have a problem."

**A/N: ****Ok sorry updating has gotten slower but I have no time anymore, so, so, so, sorry. I'm also sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. Please review, my motivation is starting to die. Oh and for the twentieth chapter it shall be super long! **


	20. Not Done Yet

"Wow guys," Scaltra said in a surly tone. "of all the cars you could have stolen you picked the sports car."

She scowled, very unhappy with the current situation, that situation being her perched on Levi's lap with a glaring Squalo to her right.

"Oh it could be worse." Lussuria interjected from the driver's seat.

"And why the hell did could does Xanxus get to steal his own car but when I want to suddenly it calls to much attention?" She twisted in Levi's lap to scowl out the window.

Leviathan bit harshly on his bottom lip. He was not in the best situation, bumpy road plus fast driver plus beautiful blond on lap could equal two things. Either he will end up being the luckiest bastard in the world and Scaltra will have a sudden rush of hormones or the very obviously jealous man to his right will cut his head off. The later is looking much more likely at this point.

The car jumped as Lussuria carelessly hit a pot hole sending the passengers sprawling for the millionth time in fifteen minutes. Levi grunted as Scaltra bounced on his lap again.

Squalo's glare towards the Levi intensified as he let out that little pleased sound. Squalo almost let out a warning growl. _'He's touching my Scaltra,' _he was practically turning green with jealously _'he is going to wish he had never offered to take someone on his lap! He probably knew we were going to get a tiny ass car and I bet he knew Scaltra would have to sit on someone's lap that fucktard! I'll slit his neck!'_

Scaltra glanced over at the seething Squalo as his paranoid train of thought ran off the tracks. She sighed, she was well aware of why the two men in the back were acting up, she figured it would be a lot less akaward if she played ignorant. "Lussuria why did you have to pick a porshe, it's the only car I know of that only has two seats in the back."

"Shishishi," Bel snickered from the passenger seat with Mammon in his lap. "You can sit on my lap, princess."

"I thing I'd rather ride on the roof, you perverted prince." Scaltra spat at the boy.

The corner of his grin twitched, "The prince isn't perverted."

"Actions speak louder than words," She paused for emphasis. "perverted prince."

"Shishishi, you may end up on the roof, princess." Bel pulled out a knife. "It would be a nice place to display your body."

"Now you two~" Lussuria whined. "don't make mama have to pull over and spank you two~"

And there was silence.

Scaltra followed the group into a very spacious hotel room, covered in expensive art and regal scarlet furniture. To avoid all the complications of getting connected rooms Xanxus just decided to rent out the floor of the most expensive hotel in Namimori. How quaint.

The boss of the Varia immediately headed for the single lavish chair in front of the fireplace, and as though on cue Levi retrived his boss's favorite scotch from a bag.

"Leviathan," Xanxus said, holding out his glass.

"Yes, boss?" he answered eagerly, pour the scotch. The scene being one of extreme regality.

"I have a job for you, I want you to stake out one of the weilders of the rings with Mammon. We will follow." He commanded with his superior air.

"Yes," Leviathan replied brimming with passionate loyalty, he dropped to one knee. "It would be my honor."

This very deep moment was very nicely interuped by a loud, "Fuck!"

Everyone looked back to the door to see a disgruntled Squalo shoving an enormous wooden crate into the room, yelling, "Why couldn't the Fedex guy drop this thing off up here!"

Scaltra raised and eyebrow, "The Gola Mosca?"

"Yes." Mammon answered her.

"But, isn't the Ninth in there?" she asked the baby.

"Yes, but he's been fine, I've been monitoring his vitals the whole trip, it's like he's in a coma." The greedy baby explained.

"Shishishi," Bel snickered. "am I hearing a note of compassion?"

His answer came with the cold steel barrel of Scaltra's gun pressed to his forehead. "I don't know Belphegor," she said in a sweet tone tilting her head to the side. "do you?"

Bel's grin got wider. "I wonder if the princesses blood is as sweet as her voice…"

"Enough." Xanxus's voice echoed through the enormous room, deadly and ominous. "Mammon, Leviathan, you have a job to do."

"Yes sir!" Levi said, standing at attention before striding out the door.

The slightly perturbed baby follow saying, "I hope you know this will count as over time."

"Everyone get ready, we leave as soon as they radio in with a hit." Xanxus commanded, eyes smoldering with rage.

"Ah! Lussuria, it's not going to make it!"

There was some struggling heard behind the bedroom door.

"Oh come on, Scaltra sweetie~ You've taken worse."

"Yeah, but- Ah!"

"Trust me~ I was there."

Squalo looked at the bedroom door with a horrified expression. _"No way, Lussuria? Really? No way she's that desperate.' _ Squalo's jaw hit the floor with realization that Scaltra and Lussuria were supposedly getting nasty in there. His jealousy flared. '_That son of a bitch! Getting it on with my Scaltra, and we all thought he was gay!'_

Squalo was about to kick the door down and reveal them when he hear a loud sigh.

"Now there," Lussuria's voice drifted through the door. "That wasn't so bad, I told you you'd like it."

A snarl ripped from Squalo's mouth, raising his sword.

"You're right," came Scaltra's voice. "Ok let's go."

Scaltra opened the door to the sight of a shocked Squalo with his sword in the air poised for attack.

Scaltra raised an eyebrow, "Do you need something, Squalo?"

Squalo would have answered, he really would have, but he got a bit distracted. For before the infamous Sword Emperor was the woman he loved, though he would never admit that, wearing a very form fitting black leather body suit marked up with the symbols of the Varia uniform with the addition of the family crest of the Giegue family in place of the Vongola one.

He opened his mouth only to close it again when she crossed her arms under her chest, and she was well endowed.

She recognized the look in his eyes and a smirk tugged at the edge of her lips.

"Oh doesn't she look so amazing!~" Lussuria gushed. "But that zipper was a little bugger, we bariely squeezed her into this one. Scaltra, I'm so sorry I ordered the wrong size."

"It's ok, Luss sweetie." Scaltra reassured him. "I think it fits very nicely, we need to get going." She started walking off down the hall before turning back to the two men (and I use that word loosely in Lussuria's case) saying, "I really hope this zipper doesn't just burst open."

Her eyes met Squalo's and she continued on her way, his eyes lingered on her form, biting his bottom lip as he watched her leather clad hips saunter away. His head swam with thoughts of all the things he could do to her. Suddenly all that pent up sexual tension started to make itself known.

He pulled back his sleeve and looked at his watch. A vicious grin spread across his face as a simple plan formed in his head. _'Well, if she went with the boss just cause she was horney.' _ He winced at the memory _'Then I'll just have to show her how much better I am than the boss.'_

He checked his watch again. He estimated he had about twenty minutes until Levi and Mammon called in. He let out a confident laugh. "I can manage that."

A young brunette teen ran after the famous infant hitman, Reborn.

"Hey, wait up!" Tsuna called after the baby in a panic. "You said that they won't be coming for the next ten days. This is different from what you said!"

"Whatever comes, comes." The baby said with indifference.

"Tsuna!" two girls called after the boy.

Tsuna wheeled around and exclaimed in surprise, "Kyoko! Haru!"

The three exchanged worried sentiments for the three missing toddlers. Tsuna assured the two girls that they were fine and would come home as soon as their stomachs compelled them. With the girls reassured they bid the boy goodbye.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, completely believing his own excuses of the toddler's absences. That is, until Reborn spoke.

"This is bad." Reborn said in a serious tone. "We'd better find them before they do."

Tsuna looked back at the baby, "Eh?"

Squalo peered around the corner at Scaltra's receeding form, a smirk gracing his lips. He stepped forward in silence, ready to attack.

A prikling feeling ran up Scaltra's spine, a shudder wracked through her body. Just as she was about to turn around to check her back she was pushed up against the wall, arms pinned against the wall, hips pushing her own into the wall.

She glared over her shoulder and was genuinely surprised to see a grinning Squalo behind her. She had thought Bel was pulling some perverted shit again.

"Squalo, let me go." She commanded bucking her hips to throw him off balance.

In response Squalo pushed her against the wall with more force. Breathing deeply he said, his voice low and strained. "Not a chance."

Scaltra's breathe quickened, realixing her predicament as she felt Squalo's nose trail along her neck, breathing in her scent. It had been so long since he had smelt her, held her, tasted her.

He ran his tongue up her neck to nibble on her ear lobe, growling as she tried to struggle again, only serving to cause more friction between them. He nipped at the crook of her neck, bring her wrists together above her head, setting his right hand free to roam.

Scaltra let out a shaky breath as Squalo's knee pushed her legs apart, jst barely brushing her core. His free hand ran up and down her side. The leather body suit clung to her as her body heated up from Sqaulo's actions.

His hand traced her breast with a pleased growl in her ear. She thrashed her hands off the wall for a moment before getting them slammed back to the wall along with Squalo grabbing at her breast more forcibly. She bit back a moan as he massaged her breast, letting out a pleased chuckle.

"Heh," Squalo breathed huskily in her ear. "I'm pretty sure you're enjoying this, Scaltra."

She ground her teeth in annoyance, squirming again in his grip.

He ground into her backside and warned, "You really need to stop fucking doing that." Scaltra could feel him grinning against her cheek. "Or else."

She sucked in a breath as his hand started to snake down her body, over her hips and down.

"Squalo! Scaltra!~" Lussuria's sing song voice called down the hall.

The pair broke away like two guilty teenagers, caught by a parent.

Lussuria rounded the corner to a growling Squalo and an indifferent Scaltra leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, saying "I just don't see what the big deal is about swords, Squalo."

He glared at her, "Voi! What do you know?"

"Oh there you two are!" Lussuria called with a smile. "It's time to head out you guys!"

Lussuria turned on his heels and the two down the hall followed him. Scaltra striding in front of Squalo.

Just as she was about to turn the corner his hands on her hips pulled her flush against him. "Don't think I'm done with you." He growled in her ear with a smirk.

She let out a curt laugh and pulled away from him. With a smirk of her own she looked back at him and said, "Don't think you'll catch me so easily next time."

**A/N: ****I'm back loves! As I promised I gave you a nice long chapter with a dash of steamy shark filled action. I am so sorry I left you all for so long but a family matter came up and then I got grounded for a month. But I am back now I will catch up with the Birthday Fun over winter break but not immediately due to finals next week. I have also gladly discovered Hetalia, so be expecting something from there soon.**


End file.
